


A Quiet Lull in Snif City

by MrsLuigiVargas



Series: PMTOK In-Betweens [1]
Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Yellow Streamer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLuigiVargas/pseuds/MrsLuigiVargas
Summary: “It’s a shame that there’s no moon to join that lovely reflection,” Professor Toad softly said.(Spoilers for Chapter 3/Yellow Streamer)
Relationships: Mario & Professor Toad
Series: PMTOK In-Betweens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Quiet Lull in Snif City

Leaving the cacophony of the pool party behind, Professor Toad stepped out into the cool, dry desert air outside of the hotel. As he descended the stairs, he peered through the neon lights on the lookout for- oh there it is! Peeking behind some palm trees was a familiar spot of red; the Professor rounded the corner to find Mario sitting slumped on the bench by the lakeside. The plumber seemed to be too busy staring at the water’s surface to notice his approach. 

“It’s a shame that there’s no moon to join that lovely reflection,” Professor Toad softly said, poking his head into Mario’s field of view.

Startled, Mario broke out of his daze, glancing toward Professor Toad. He slowly nodded his head in agreement.

“Would you mind terribly if I joined you?” the Professor asked, already making his way to the unoccupied side of the bench. Mario shifted over to make space as the Professor hopped up next to him. 

“Couldn't sleep, could you?” he asked, idly kicking his feet. “I didn't see you in the suite earlier.” 

Mario shrugged, then paused, looking at the Professor in alarm. He didn’t wake the Professor up when he stepped out, did he?

“Oh no no no, don't worry!” Professor Toad put a hand on Mario’s shoulder. “You didn't wake me! Over the course of my research, I’ve found that I’ve become a bit more of a lighter sleeper. Gives me quite a bit of trouble, with the noise of this city!” He laughed, breaking off into a yawn. Mario frowned, unconvinced.

The two of them spent a few moments quietly watching the flashing lights reflected on the surface of the water, the faint music serving as a backdrop for their tired thoughts. Eventually, Professor Toad cleared his throat. “If I may...” he began, hesitant. “I was...speaking with Olivia earlier...about what had happened on your way to the desert...”

Mario glanced over in surprise.

“I don't know if it’s my place but...I would like to express my condolences,” Professor Toad continued, shifting where he sat. “That sort of thing is tough to deal with. She's...a strong girl for staying so cheerful...”

“But what about you?” The Professor turned to face Mario after a moment of heavy silence. “I hope that you’re doing alright.” Because even after his many adventures, the loss of a companion would surely still affect Mario greatly. But Mario simply shot a tired smile and a thumbs up at the Professor, as if everything was fine. If not for the troubled look in his eyes, the Professor would have probably believed him.

"...I see...well, there's nothing to do but press on, I suppose, at times like these...I’m simply glad that I’m able to help the two of you, though I’m not much of an adventurer myself. I swear that I won’t slow you down regardless,” the Professor proclaimed, missing Mario’s flinch, “So you don't have to stick so close  _ all _ the time! Although it  _ is _ a bit of a comfort. Er, it's...best to save all the worrying for Olivia, I’m sure. That girl is quite lively, hoho! Reminds me of me, back in the day...”

As the Professor slipped into a long-winded story about one of the more (in his opinion) exciting digs of his professorial career, he was pleased to see the negative aura surrounding Mario start to dissipate in the face of growing amusement. (Although he hoped that amusement wasn't entirely at his own expense...was he that bad at telling stories now?) “So you see,” Prof finished with a tired laugh, “I happen to be more than just a digger and translator, you know!” He posed with a flourish. 

Mario smiled sheepishly, as if to apologize for carting him around everywhere just for those very things.

But the Professor shook his head. "Oh no, none of that! This is the most excitement I've had in years! So many archeological breakthroughs!" he exclaimed, eyes shining. "But for now, we should really get some rest. This city may never sleep, but we'll need to if we want to make good progress!" He hopped off the bench and grinned up at Mario. "Shall we?"

Mario couldn't help but return Professor Toad’s enthusiasm with a tiny smile. Getting on his feet, he let the other man lead him back into the royal hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Professor Toad is hard. Writing dialogue is hard. Writing is hard. But I did it! Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
